Paranoia Sexual
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Lavi considera el significado de la palabra "Relacion". En ese momento, Kanda deja caer su toalla. ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que Kanda Yuu es un depredador sexual? One-shot, YAOI. LavixYuu y YuuxAllen.


"_La pasión es una emoción crónica"._

Theodule-Armand Ribot.

**P**aranoia **S**exual.

El vapor rociando sus mejillas y nublando su vista; el olor de tierra mojada mezclándose con sales aromáticas; el calor, invadiendo su cuerpo semidesnudo incluso antes de tocar el agua, y la forma en que este liquido quemaba su piel al contacto inicial.

Para Lavi, entrar en las aguas termales de la Orden era mucho más que darse un baño: era una experiencia relativamente sublime (sobre todo si acabas de volver de una misión de varios meses en la que para llevar acabo tu aseo personal había que recurrir ya sea a un río que la Madre Naturaleza se dignara a cruzar en tu camino, o al agua salada llena de plancton y qué no en la superficie), un tiempo que dedicaba enteramente a su persona, pacifico, ininterrumpido instante para reflexiones personales y...

... y entonces, entró Yuu.

_Yuu_.

Que lo llamara por su nombre de pila le causaba una extraña especie de cólera irracional, pero es que el pelirrojo no podía evitarlo. Amaba ese nombre, el adorable sonido monosilabico parecido a un silbido sutil; también, probablemente, que el hecho de dirigirse al extraño ejemplar de neurótico por su primer nombre representaba una especie de relación.

"_¿Relación?_" Lavi arqueo una ceja y se sumió pensativo en la posible definición de la palabra. "_Vinculo que dos personas desarrollan después de cierto tiempo_" calculó, y justo en ese momento Kanda dejo caer despreocupadamente su toalla. "_... Contacto físico_" consideró, mientras el kendoka se sumergía con tranquilidad en el agua, creando olas pequeñas que, por alguna desconocida razón, parecían arrastrar a Lavi rítmicamente lejos del otro al tiempo que se sonrojaba gradualmente.

Como siempre, el hábil ojo del bookman recorrió con inconciencia minuciosa los detalles de la anatomía visible de su amigo, un poco tímido al principio y después insistente y cautivado por completo. Quería preguntarle de dónde venían esas cicatrices blancas en su espalda, qué significaba el tatuaje sobre su pecho, cómo hacía para que los chorros de agua descendieran tan sensualmente sobre las curvas de su cuello...

Y, como todas las ocasiones anteriores, Yuu le lanzo una mirada intimidante. Dependiendo del humor en que se encontrase, podía bien quedarse callado y sin quejarse, o preguntar:

"¿Qué estas mirando, pervertido?" de una manera cortante, mas curiosamente carente de amenaza. A estas alturas del proceso las mejillas de Kanda ya estaban rosadas por la temperatura del lugar.

Lavi no solía ser muy elocuente con sus respuestas evasivas. En general usaba cosas como _"Dime qué shampoo usas"_ y _"¿Te he dicho que se pareces mucho a Lenalee?"_

Oh, sin embargo, ese día quiso romper la monotonía e intentar algo distinto: decir la verdad. Contestar exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

**"Me gusta como te ves desnudo."**

Si hubiese habido sarcasmo, o por lo menos el más mínimo rastro de una sonrisa burlona, Kanda de seguro lo hubiera jalado del cabello y sumergido hasta que dejase de respirar por completo.

Pero la mirada del muchacho era tan seria y su tono tan honesto, que en el rostro del kendoka se asomo lo inimaginable: una expresión de genuina sorpresa. No había ira, los músculos faciales se relajaron completamente formando una imagen encantadora (y un tanto boba) que nadie podría esperar de un agresivo buscapleitos que tiene fruncido el ceño el 90 del tiempo.

Se miraron fijamente por eternos segundos mientras Lavi sentía que el vapor le encogía los pulmones y el agua estrangulaba cada centímetro posible de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Yuu rompió el contacto visual girando la cabeza; su rostro estaba enrojecido, pero, ¿era ira, esperando estallar?, ¿pena?, ¿o solamente el calor del cuarto de baño? El pelirrojo no sabia que reacción esperar, o si debía salir inmediatamente del agua, huir del país, cambiarse el nombre y dedicar el resto de su vida a criar ovejas cuya lana seria transformada en lindos suéteres que Allen, de alguna forma, podría posiblemente usar. Pero el suéter afeminado de Allen no es el tema en este momento.

Tal vez, ahogarse voluntariamente en ese instante correspondería a menos problemas, y evitaba una muerte dolorosa de la cual seguramente no hubiera podido escapar a tiempo de todas formas.

No podía despegar la vista del kendoka. No tenia idea de qué esperar, el hecho de que el otro callara tan largo rato (pensando en nuevas y dolorosas formas de tortura, posiblemente) lo angustiaba como si se hubiera tragado un reloj de bolsillo que ahora hacia tic-tac en el fondo de su estomago.

Y entonces, giro la cabeza y lo miro, con una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios de la cual emanaba una mezcla de sarcasmo y perversión. Arqueo una ceja, se mordió el labio como pensando, y finalmente contesto:

_"Sodomita pervertido."_

... Simple e indoloro.

¡Impropio de aquel hombre!

Esto hizo que el bookman temiera aun más. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo de ofenderse o reflexionar acerca de como la palabra _"sodomita"_ encajaba con sus pensamientos recientes, o de si prefería ser sodomizado por Kanda o sodomizarlo él. Efectivamente, tales perturbadoras cuestiones hubieran saturado su joven mente, habría colapsado y sufrido una apoplejía.

¿Había algo más tras las palabras vacías del hombre al cual se le acababa de insinuar sexualmente? ¿Qué maldita clase de reacción calmada era esa para un volcán temperamental como Kanda Yuu?

Los invadió un incomodo silencio, aunque tal vez hablar hubiese resultado suicida.

Desde que regresaron el Arca, el kendoka se había estado comportando de un modo extraño. No, no, la verdad era que más bien se tratase de que un poco de "tranquilidad" y "racionalidad" corrieran por sus venas recientemente, no ofendía a nadie sin razón aparente, no miraba mal a las personas (excepto a Allen pero eso es mas costumbre que gusto), no maldecía, no golpeaba, no era Kanda Yuu. Repentinamente, Lavi se sintió como abandonado en una isla desierta, ¿acaso dijo esas palabras intencionalmente, inconcientemente, esperando una reacción agresiva por parte de Yuu (que luego los llevara a tener sexo violento)? ¿Había enloquecido?

"Nee, Yuu..." lo nombro, algo dudoso, anhelando por la mas mínima pizca de ira. "¿Te sientes bien hoy?"

Kanda seguía con los ojos fijos en él, como esperando su reacción.

Lavi insiste en recalcar mentalmente de una manera masoquista que esa no es la mirada fría y distante de siempre, de esas que te cortan por dentro esperando a que te desangres; había un brillo diferente en sus ojos azabaches, que murmuraba discretamente algo parecido a...

"Si. Hoy si."

Nuevamente, la respuesta desconcertó al Bookman.

Tanta fue la presión que la tensa situación y el calor del lugar ejercían sobre su perturbada mente que el pelirrojo salio del baño, despidiéndose a duras penas con la mano, aparentemente con la aun ingenua esperanza de un ataque; se sentía como muerto si Yuu no lo miraba agresivamente. ¿Qué clase de retorcida atracción sexual es esa? Se alarmo ante su latente deseo masoquista, tanto que inconcientemente se propino una bofetada que hizo eco entre las paredes de los vestidores. Se quito la toalla de la cintura. Y entonces vio algo, algo que era natural y había ocurrido tantas veces, y sin embargo, totalmente inapropiado y bizarro y...

Suspiro resignado.

Oh, en fin. _No es culpa de nadie que el cuerpo perfecto y las facciones seductoras de Kanda sean tan tentadoras._

* * *

Aunque la escena de esa mañana en los baños aun seguía atormentándolo (¿o _deleitándolo_?), Bookman Jr. limitaba su vista a un papel de los muchos que el viejo panda le pidió que tradujera para él.

Tres párrafos y dos líneas mas tarde estaba completamente estresado.

Sin poderse concentrar, se dejo cae pesadamente sobre su vieja y gastada cama, que respondió con un rechinido, ocasionándole a su espalda una sensación no del todo desagradable. Un poco de dolor o por lo menos incomodidad le daba un aliento a realidad que necesitaba con desesperación luego de pasar toda la tarde imaginando cosas que podrían haber sucedido en ese baño si hubiese estado psicológicamente preparado para un ataque tan directo.

En su cabeza revoloteaba la idea de que Kanda no habría puesto resistencia, y con justa razón luego de la mirada que este le propino después de llamarle _'sodomita pervertido'_ en un tono _casi_ no ofensivo. Aun podía sentir los ojos del japonés recorriéndole el cuerpo como mirando a través del agua, y un escalofrío le electrizo la columna y...

Se propino la segunda bofetada del día. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué pensaba que podía considerar a Kanda Yuu como un posible objeto de atracción sexual?

Huh...

_Época de apareamiento. _

O algo así, quiso suponer.

Tras verse cansado por la intensa blancura del techo de su habitación, descanso los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo y el de Yuu, desnudos, frotándose bajo el agua. Apenas comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando alguien toco la puerta. Hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, mas las sabanas viejas ejercían una atracción semigravitacional sobre él, y mientras se debatía entre desafiar una de las leyes fundamentales de la naturaleza o yacer tendido ahí como un muerto, escucho:

"Soy yo. Abre" una voz agresiva detrás de la entrada. El pelirrojo se sobresalto de tal forma que alzo la cabeza como un suricata paranoico. Arqueo una ceja.

"¿Yo quién?"

"Ya sabes, imbecil. Abre."

Por algún desconocido impulso, salto de la cama directamente al peinador, se acomodo el cabello y verifico que todo en su apariencia se encontraba en orden, y se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que vio a Kanda con una yukata; era de color azul pálido, de tela más bien áspera y le llegaba hasta escasos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto parte de sus blancas piernas cuya palidez se asemejaba a la del rostro de un cadáver. Luego de recorrer nada discretamente con la mirada todo el cuerpo de Kanda, se concentro en como los largos hilos negros de su cabellera caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros, como una cascada de noche estrellada vertiendo sus ríos por entre montañas soberbias. Una voz en su cabeza le suplicaba que acariciara uno de esos mechones de seda.

"¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí o me vas a dejar pasar?" inquirió el kendoka con enojo mientras tapeaba un pie contra el piso. Sin decir palabra, Lavi le abrió paso y cerro la puerta tras de si.

"Huh..." titubeo con una sonrisa nerviosa, "¿qué te trae por aquí, Yuu? ¿Al menos sabes qué hora es...?"

Kanda le regalo una mirada cortante y profunda, como pudiendo ver los interiores de su alma y amenazando con estrujarlos y torturarlos lenta y deliciosamente.

Y luego, sonrió. Una bella y malévola sonrisa.

El bookman apenas podía disimular su falta de aire, pareciese que sus pulmones fueran comprimidos por un piano de media tonelada que le caía sobre el pecho; su garganta estaba obstruida como si tuviera una daga atravesada. Sudaba frío.

Yuu dio un paso al frente, y el retrocedió uno. La sonrisa se alargo. Otro paso, retroceso. Así sucedió como un conjunto de cortos compases de un vals, hasta que la parte posterior se sus rodillas le indico que había llegado al borde de la cama y que ahora se hallaba acorralado.

Paso por el Estado de Negación.

_"¡Esto no esta pasando!"_

Enojo.

_"¿Quien se cree que es?"_

Cuando Kanda dio otro paso al frente y puso sus cuerpos juntos, llego al Estado de Imploración.

_"Oh, por favor no..."_

Y en el momento en que alzo la vista y encontró el rostro de Yuu a escasos centímetros del suyo, llego a la **Aceptación. **

Entrelazo sus labios con desesperación y violencia, como tratando de desgarrarlos hasta que su sangre se fundiera en una sola; lo jalo por el cuello de la yukata, sentándose sobre la cama y postrando al kendoka sobre su regazo al tiempo que las manos de este jalaban con agresivamente los mechones de su cabello pelirrojo arrancándole suspiros que terminaban en mordidas sobre el labio inferior del japonés. Lavi comenzó a notar como le apretaba la entrepierna de los pantalones. Con una mano tomo a Kanda por la nuca, y con otra acariciaba su pecho en círculos, desabrochando la yukata lentamente al tiempo que introducía su lengua buscando con impaciencia la del otro.

La obligación de respirar los hizo alejarse, ambos jadeaban rogando por que el aire entrara rápidamente en sus pulmones para así poder volver a perderse en el aliento del otro; aprovechando esta pausa, el pelirrojo termino de desabrochar la prenda y esta fue a parar al piso.

_Todavía le parece imposible describir la visión divina que se manifestó ante él en ese momento._

Y, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente y enfrento la hipnótica blancura del techo otra vez. Su respiración estaba tan agitada como si hubiese corrido 10 millas bajo el sol, y sus extremidades estaban adormecidas.

Lo único que el sueño y la realidad tenían en común en ese momento era la erección en sus pantalones.

"... Maldición"

* * *

No abandono la habitación sino hasta ya avanzada la tarde del día siguiente, y lo hizo solo porque su estomago lloraba por comida.

Lo invadía una ansiedad tan tremenda que esporádicamente caminaba dando pequeños saltos, o reía maniáticamente sin razón; constantemente se rascaba la cabeza o se jalaba el cabello; se cayo una vez y se arrastro durante un rato... y continuo avanzando recargándose en las paredes, murmurando tonterías, hasta que llego al comedor.

Se asomo por el filo de la entrada para asegurarse de que él no estaba ahí. Zona asegurada. Avanzo cautelosamente hacia la ventanilla, mientras todos se torcían el cuello para contemplar tan curioso espectáculo. Por fin, completo su objetivo en una sola pieza. Dio su orden a uno de los cocineros cuyo nombre no recordaba, aliviado por el hecho de que...

"¡Oh, Lavi! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!"... olvidémoslo. Jeryy apareció, gritando con el ceño fruncido. "¡No de había visto en todo el día!"

"Eh... si, bueno" se rasco la cabeza, "creo que me quede dormido" y volteo a todos lados, temeroso. Jeryy arqueo una ceja.

"¿Te escondes de alguien? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" pregunto.

"¡NADA!" grito el bookman, tan alto que se produjo un breve silencio a todo su alrededor y la gente lo miraba. "¡Absolutamente nada! ¡A nadie! _¡CON NADIE!_" pareciera como si de un momento a otro su cuerpo fuera a temblar, sucumbir al suelo y soltar espuma por la boca mientras le sangraban los oídos y se producía alguna hemorragia interna.

"... Muuuuy biiiien" murmuro Jeryy no muy convencido. "Iré a traerte lo que pediste" se escabullo, aunque algo preocupado. "No te muevas de aquí".

Cada segundo que Jeryy tardaba en volver, la paranoia de Lavi se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo.

Temía encontrarse con Kanda, que este se diera cuenta de su extraña actitud y cómo lo miraba (es decir, como imaginándolo desnudo), de transpirar o romper a llorar y que entonces el japonés le preguntara, _"¿Qué carajo te pasa?"_ y tras toda esa presión, la forma en que sus neuronas se estrujaban unas a otras suplicando por ser expulsadas de su cabeza, tuviera que gritar:

_"Quiero cogerte hasta que grites"._

Yuu arquearía una ceja. Después, caería en cuenta de a qué se refería, su mirada se ensombrecería, sus mejillas se teñirían de rojo, y por último, masacraría a Lavi con violencia sanguinaria tal, que sus hijos heredarían los golpes.

"_Ohnoohnoohno_" murmuraba con delirio, meciéndose de tras para adelante y con respiración irregular.

"Lavi" alguien le tocó el hombro.

En su estado, no pudo soportarlo.

"¡NOOOOOOOO!" profirió un grito desgarrador. Luego, todo se puso negro. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza...

Y ya no había más dolor.

* * *

Debía estar en el cielo. Un ángel vino a él, un ángel resplandeciente que llamaba su nombre...

_"Lavi"_

"Llévame..." le susurro mientras alzaba las manos, abrazando la muerte.

Y Allen le dio una bofetada que hizo que se mordiera la lengua, dejándole un sabor a metálico en la boca. Duro varios segundos sin reaccionar, con la cabeza de lado y el cabello desordenado esparcido por la almohada; luego, volteo mecánicamente, como un artefacto oxidado, hasta que su rostro estuvo en posición de observar directamente la otro muchacho.

"¿Dónde e_d_toy?" pregunto, calmado, o más bien anestesiado, aunque su incapacidad de hablar correctamente le restaba seriedad al asunto. "¿Qué pa_d_o?"

"Te desmayaste en la cafetería" contesto el otro con desaprobación. "Pero antes gritaste como si alguien fuera a violarte" señalo frunciendo el entrecejo y aparentemente perturbado por lo que acababa de decir.

"Oh, Aden" tarareo, "si me quiedes sdolo tiened que dedidlo"

¡Slap!

Otra bofetada. Aquello se estaba volviendo una costumbre. El bookman se encontraba ya plenamente en sus cinco sentidos.

"Perdón. Debió ser porque no he comido nada en todo el día" _eso, y el hecho de que un reciente trauma de ente sexual me persiga y me cause esquizofrenia no tiene nada que ver_ pensó, y lo gritaba con la mirada; sonriendo levemente se incorporo, y sin saber porqué abrazo a Allen, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Tenía un olor muy agradable a lavanda, y ahora entendía porque le encantaba usar ese suéter gris tan afeminado: la tela era tan suave como la brisa cuando te despeina gentilmente (y no es exageración), se pregunto si seria de angora o de una de esas extrañas combinaciones de telas que últimamente andaban de moda. Tal vez sólo se tratase de algodón. Fuera lo que fuese, esa prenda lo acariciaba con cariño maternal tal que podría quedarse dormido ahí.

"Te quiero, Aden" susurro, aunque más bien insinuando _'Quiero a tu suéter'_. La reacción del muchacho fue empujarlo de vuelta a la cama, con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas y sus ojos se engancharon sobre él acusadoramente, como si acabara de decir algo indecoroso. "¿Qué?"

El brusco movimiento había desacomodado el suéter. Ahora este colgaba ligeramente del lado izquierdo por debajo del hombro, y tras ser invadidos por el incomodo silencio, Lavi no pudo evitar ver un par de marcas moradas sobre su cuello y un circulo ligeramente rojo en su hombro.

"¿Qué te paso ahí?"

Allen miro al suelo casi avergonzado de si mismo, y se ruborizo aun más.

"Me... caí de las escaleras" mentira. Si eso hubiera sucedido, Lavi hubiese oído de ello.

"¿Y la mordida?" inquirió con sospecha.

"... Timcanpy" respondió nervioso. "Hablando de, tengo que buscarlo. Desde que el Amo esta aquí se la pasa merodeando por los pasillos chocando con la gente" se apresuro a excusar y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera preguntar otra cosa incriminatoria salio corriendo de la habitación.

Así que Allen andaba con alguien.

Lavi sonrió ante la idea. Era tan adorable imaginarlo frotando su nariz contra la de otra persona mientras reían bobamente, o caminar tomados de la mano por los pasillos mientras daban pequeños saltos de alegría. No obstante, se preguntaba cuál de las pocas chicas de la Orden seria tan apasionada como para dejarle ese tipo de marcas lujuriosas.

Lenalee es demasiado dulce para lastimar a Allen, y además, habría notado su cambio de actitud enseguida; Miranda esta fuera de discusión. Aunque recientemente había visto un intercambio de miradas coquetas entre él y una de las chicas de la cocina (y todos sabemos que a este joven exorcista se le conquista por el estomago). O finalmente decidió aceptar a Rou Fa. Si, Rou Fa era una posibilidad, parece ser el tipo de novia fangirlesca que haría lo que él pidiera pero también cumpliría sus más alocadas fantasías sin siquiera preguntar.

_Allen y Rou Fa. _

Rió por lo bajo. Que pareja más encantadora.

* * *

Pasó casi una semana y nunca se encontró con Yuu. Sabia que seguía con vida, pues de vez en cuando podía escuchar los gritos adoloridos de algún pobre infeliz y todavía reinaba la atmósfera de terror por dondequiera que el kendoka acabara de pasar. Aun así era difícil decir si Kanda lo evitaba o era él quien se escondía cada vez que lo sentía cerca. Se le seguía erizando la piel y lo invadían unas ganas tremendas de saltar por una ventana cada vez que tenia pensamientos impuros, pero esperaba superarlo pronto.

Sin embargo, esa noche quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria como una de las revelaciones mas inquietantes que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Eran pasadas las 9 del sábado, el sistema de calefacción estaba descompuesto por culpa de uno de los experimentos de Komui y hacía un frío tal que se congelaban hasta los músculos. Lavi desfilaba por uno de los pasillos vacíos con varios empalmes de ropa colorida encima y una gruesa bufanda blanca de lana, después de cenar; tenía la determinación de deslizarse por entre los abultados pliegues de su cama e iniciar estado de hibernación temprana. A pesar de todas las turbaciones e irregularidades alrededor de su vida común y su inexistente vida sexual, se hallaba relativamente feliz.

Diviso entonces en la distancia a Allen caminando a zancadas en dirección a él, desprendiéndosele un aire a frustración y tristeza; se rodeaba con los brazos y tiritaba de frío. Un despliegue de tinta roja se esparcía por su nariz y sus mejillas, y avanzaba con la vista fija en el piso.

"¡Allen!" saludo Lavi animado, dispuesto a brindarle algo de calor corporal (de una forma varonil, _supuestamente_) si era necesario. El muchacho alzo la cabeza, sonrió ligeramente y volteo a otro lado, casi evadiéndolo. Pero el bookman no acepta un no por respuesta. Poco antes de que el chico lo pasara de largo dio media vuelta y le rodeo el hombro con el brazo; Allen parecía sobresaltarse, se detuvo en seco y el pelirrojo casi pudo jurar que a través del contacto de sus cuerpos pudo sentir un escalofrío que al otro le recorría la columna.

"¿A dónde vas?" se apresuro a preguntar antes de que el ruido muerto los alcanzara otra vez.

"Uh..." titubeo Allen con torpeza semiausente, "a cenar."

"Oh. Te acompaño" decidió y comenzaron a andar. El plan de hibernación quedaba pospuesto. Lavi necesitaba saber exactamente con quién se andaba enrollando su amigo y si esa mujer lo hacía sufrir; su objetivo era darle consejos de hombre a hombre, aunque la certeza de su genero haya sido puesta en duda recientemente gracias a un cierto exorcista japonés endemoniadamente atractivo y... _etc._

"Gracias" y esta vez la sonrisa resplandeciendo en su rostro si estaba llena de sinceridad y gratitud genuinas. Lavi rió en respuesta y choco sus frente en un gesto de amistad muy 'masculino'... o algo parecido.

Mientras se encaminaban al comedor, hablaron de temas al azar como el clima y el hecho de que estaba arruinando sus vacaciones. Bookman Jr solo esperaba el momento indicado para el interrogatorio sin demostrar que lo estaba hostigando.

"Parece que te vas a resfriar" comento preocupado, señalando con la vista el sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho.

"Si..." murmuro sin prestar mucha atención; parecía estar demasiado ocupado buscando algo en el suelo. El pelirrojo suspiro resignado, suponiendo que cualquiera que fuese lo que perturbara a su amigo, probablemente no se sintiese con ánimos de contarlo.

Tal vez tuvo problemas con Rou Fa.

_"Allen y Rou Fa"_ canto mentalmente mientras tarareaba. Walker arqueo una ceja sin entender y, a pesar de ello, sonrió.

El hecho de que Allen comiera solamente la mitad de lo usual hizo a Lavi pensar que tal vez lo de la cena era una mentira y que su amigo se dirigía a llorar desconsoladamente debajo de algún lavabo o algo parecido. Pero bueno, con comida en el estomago ya no se le veía tan decaído, e incluso contestaba con entusiasmo las incoherencias del pelirrojo acerca del misterio que se esconde bajo el sombrero de Komui.

A pesar de estar algo entrada la noche el lugar estaba repleto, en su mayoría por científicos de las diferentes divisiones de la Orden; daba la impresión de que llevaban días sin dormir y los explotaban de una forma sobrehumana, pues de vez en cuando alguno cabeceaba o se quedaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, amenazando con caerse.

Hablaron y rieron por horas, la vida del lugar no parecía terminarse; por cada persona que salía entraba otra.

A Lavi no le gustan los favoritismos pero la verdad es que la compañía que más disfruta es la de Allen; pueden tocar cualquier tema, caer en lo absurdo o en lo lúgubre. Además, adora el sonido melodioso de su risa y la forma en que sus ojos se salen de sus orbitas neuróticamente cada vez que se nombra a Cross Marian. Siempre que se le ve triste siente la necesidad de animarlo, no por caridad o porque le moleste lo espesa que se vuelve la atmósfera, sino por el egoísta motivo de que la sonrisa contagiosa del muchacho parecía encender las partículas que flotaban a su alrededor, y se transmitía de forma inevitable al resto de la comunidad. Cada vez que Allen es feliz, automáticamente Lavi olvida el resto de sus problemas.

Estos pensamientos lo hicieron sonreír, y comenzó a picar una de las mejillas de Allen con su dedo índice.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el muchacho algo confundido.

_"Te quiero Allen_" declaro con sinceridad y un ligero tono de burla, "en serio" y le dio un pequeño golpe en el rostro. Walker tardo un poco en asimilarlo, pero una vez que hubo captado la idea, sonrió y respondió

"Yo también te quiero Lavi".

Y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Después, un incomodo silencio.

"Suficiente. Esto es demasiado raro en una manera _no masculina_" declaro el bookman, poniéndose de pie. "Es hora de ir a la cama."

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" pidió Allen con una expresión adorable y ojos suplicantes al tiempo que en sus mejillas se presentaba un ligero rubor, y el pelirrojo casi le sangra la nariz.

"... ¿Qué?" fue lo único que atino a decir.

Yuu es muy cautivador. Pero Allen... Allen es tierno.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada ante la mueca de desconcierto del otro y no paro hasta que Lavi le dio un sonoro golpe en la espalda. Tenía la cara roja y se le notaba severamente ofendido, así que se dio media vuelta agitando las caderas y sin otra palabra salio del lugar.

"Laaaviiii" exclamo Allen caprichosamente, tratando de seguirle el paso. "No te enojes" y se le planto enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

"... Esta bien, esta bien. Te perdono" aunque nadie le pidiera disculpas.

"Aunque lo de dormir contigo es en serio" miro al suelo avergonzado. "No quiero estar solo en mi habitación..."

Lavi suspiro resignado. Asintió con la cabeza y lo jalo del brazo. Tan solo esperaba no volver a soñar con Kanda, o se encontraría en una disposición muy incomodo delante de su compañero.

Y, hablando de Kanda, de repente se escucharon sus pasos aproximándose; no se le veía, y aunque pudieran ser los pasos de cualquier otra persona, Lavi esta seguro de conocer los de Yuu. Es que es un acosador profesional.

Había llegado el momento, la prueba decisiva para saber si ya estaba curado de la "calentura" por Kanda Yuu; camino con la espalda recta, la frente en alto y paso seguro. Allen se pregunto el porqué de tan repentino cambio de postura, pero no le dio mucha importancia. De repente, apareció. Avanzaba aparentemente enojado, a grandes zancadas, y no se sabia si era que había recuperado su mirada habitual o los veía con enojo en la distancia. Las piernas de Lavi comenzaron a temblar, los separaban escasos metros y justo entonces volvió a su mente el efímero recuerdo de aquel excitante y perturbador sueño; era el momento menos adecuado para tener ese tipo de fantasías sodomitas, y mucho peor aun para tener una erección. Su paso firme se convirtió en un andar dudoso, y tan sumido estaba en sus propias dificultades que tardo demasiado en notar el cambio en el comportamiento de Allen.

Se percato cuando sintió que el muchacho se colgaba fuertemente de su brazo y caminaba más bien con prisa; se le notaba nervioso y sus miradas iban de Lavi a Kanda y de Kanda al piso. Así que mientras Lavi dudaba en seguir caminando, Allen lo jalaba con insistencia.

Bookman Jr se percato entonces de que algo raro estaba sucediendo, y cuando alzo la cabeza y Kanda estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el olor a flores y jabón de su cabello recién lavado, que se ondea al caminar como el de un modelo de shampoo, por fin, lo vio.

_Todo sucedió tan lentamente... _

Si fue traición o malentendido, no importo mucho a final de cuentas.

El caso es que aquel abrazaba a Yuu cariñosa e incondicionalmente, lo envolvía en su calidez con su suave textura, acariciando las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo y opacando el resto de los rasgos femeninos que, en general, saltaban a la vista.

El suéter. Yuu traía puesto _ese_ suéter.

Al pasar junto a ellos, les lanzo una mirada que Lavi recibió en primera fila. Por Dios. Sus ojos, esos ojos, no reflejaban la amargura o la ira que comúnmente los llenaba, ni enojo. Era satisfacción.

_Seducción. _

Algo raro debió pasar en el Arca, pues nunca antes había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Kanda. Fuese lo fuese, no sabia si dar gracias o temer por su eterna perdición en un mundo de lujuria desenfrenada, porque eso es lo que se asomaba en el brillo de sus pupilas.

Nuevamente, la teoría de la Época de Apareamiento cruzo su mente.

Los paso de largo, murmurando "idiotas" como una damisela ofendido por sus miradas indecentes y sus pensamientos impuros, aun después de coquetearles tan descaradamente.

_Kanda. Coquetear._ Juntar esas palabras es moralmente incorrecto.

Por fin, avanzo y poco a poco sus pasos dejaron de oírse.

"... ¿Qué fue eso?" los dos estaban aparentemente desconcertados. A Lavi le temblaban las piernas y Allen apretaba tan fuerte su brazo que temió que se lo fuese a arrancar.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo..." se disculpo Allen, pero, ¿porqué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿porqué miraba al piso con tanta verguenza?

... Oh.

"Ese era tu suéter, ¿verdad, Allen?"

"... Si"

Y se quedaron los dos, juntos, estáticos y perturbados, a mitad del pasillo.

_Kanda y Allen_. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Pero una cosa hay que admitir:

_Hacen una pareja tan tremendamente sugestiva, que a Lavi no le molestaría volverse una tercera rueda._

* * *

Ku ku ku! (inserte risa macabra)

La idea llego en el autobús hace como una semana, y escribía esta cosa esporádicamente durante mis clases (oh, la semi-pornografía fue inspirada por mi profesor de Interpretación, rawr). Varias personas trataron de leerlo pero no entendían mis garabatos. Ignorantes. Siempre he tenido la fuerte creencia de que Kanda es el seme de todos, así como Allen es la bicicleta del fandom.

Cross Marian es un man-whore, él es punto y aparte pero me muero por escribir algo de él llora

En fin. Espero que esto (pornográfico) haya estimulado un poco su imaginación (pornográfica) y sean felices (pornográficamente).


End file.
